One Day You Will Understand
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: "I'm not the only one seeking to protect you there are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn Arthur, one day you will understand just how much they've done for you" Arthur renews his search for the elusive Emrys and Merlin struggles to keep his long held secret. Sequel to Hide and Seek.
1. Ambush

Hello again. This is a sequel to my previously completed Fanfiction, Hide and Seek. The last story was set sometime in the forth season between when Gwen was banished from Camelot and when she returns. This story is set three years after the forth season finale so fifth season area. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Summer was fading from the land; there was a chill in the wind that blew softly from the North. The leaves were fading to a golden fire as they shook loose from their branches and rained down onto forest floor. Night was growing as the sun slipped from the sky that glowed with her warm light.

Her golden light fell softly through the leaves across the faces of the company that rode slowly home. Arthur rode astride a tall brown mare at the front, Merlin at his side. Gwaine rode behind them with Elyan and Percival riding abreast just behind him. They were moving at a slow pace, still a good half a days ride from Camelot's gate.

Raids had started on villages lying on the edge of Arthur's kingdom, villages burned and citizens slaughtered. Many had suspected Cenred's hand and been ready to rush into war, breaking the peace treaty their kingdom's had held for several years now.

But Arthur had not believed Cendrid would risk the prosperity their kingdoms found with peace. So he had ridden out over three weeks ago to the outlying villages to investigate the source and cause of these raids. He and his small band of most trusted knights had traveled far to reach the outlying villages but the raids had just stopped.

Eight villages leveled, vital crops destroyed, hundreds of innocent citizens slaughtered in their homes in less than three days but once Arthur had reached the outlying villages everything had grown quiet. Whoever had issued these attacks had suddenly stopped. Camelot had been in a prosperous state of peace only broken now by these seemingly random and violent attacks against her citizens.

The wizard Emrys, that Elmar had called Arthur's protector, had struck fear it would seem into Arthur's enemies by name alone and deed not. Arthur had thought little of his mysteries sorcerer protector recently having a lot more important matters on his mind than a wild goose chase after a sorcerer that had evaded the fire while his Father was King. A feat Arthur found in and of itself impressive.

But that mattered little; Arthur found he didn't trust this Emrys no matter what anyone said. If he even did exist but Arthur found himself still bitter to the thought of him. He had yet, even after three years, to forgive Emrys for not helping Merlin when he had almost die three times at Elmar's vengeful hand.

With all that power he had sat on it while Merlin had suffered, surely he could have done something anything. This one mistake made Arthur particularly un keen to this new sorcerer, who as of yet had not struck out against Camelot but seemed to have done little to defend her.

In fact it would seem a sorcerer was not watching over Arthur at all but a mere servant. Merlin despite his bumbling clumsiness hardly left Arthur side and always seemed keen to put himself in harm's way for Arthur's sake. He had done it more than once and where had Emrys been then.

It was a maddening loop of thought to get stuck in and one Arthur had found himself traveling far to often. As of right now there seemed little reason to fear or even admire this Emrys but Arthur couldn't shake the nagging worry that one day Emrys would turn, they all turned, and Camelot would fall from the inside to a sorcerer. Something his Father had fought for twenty long years.

"What are you thinking about Arthur?" Merlin asked softly. Arthur turned his head to answer him when Gwaine cut him off. "He's thinking of his Queen, Guinevere." Gwaine hollered from behind Arthur, a smile spreading across his face.

Arthur turned in his saddle to face Gwaine. "And what about you Gwaine, missing the tavern yet?" Arthur smiled coyly. "No, missing the mead." Gwaine said laughing heartily, as the others joined in. Their laughter echoed merrily through the quite forest, drawing out the absence of birds in the trees.

Merlin turned his head, his body stiffening as the magic hummed in his veins sensing the danger as he heard the soft rush of air as something cut through it with great speed. Gwaine's body heaved forward, as he was knocked clean from the saddle, hitting the ground hard, gasping for breath as his fingers found the bolt buried deep in his chest. Arthur turned his mount around sharply. "Ambush." Arthur screamed as bolts began to rain from the shadows of the ridge.


	2. Just Peachy

Started y'all off with a nasty cliffhanger so I followed with a quick update. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Merlin turned his head, his body stiffening as the magic hummed in his veins sensing the danger as he heard the soft rush of air as something cut through it with great speed. Gwaine's body heaved forward, as he was knocked clean from the saddle, hitting the ground hard, gasping for breath as his fingers found the bolt buried deep in his chest. Arthur turned his mount around sharply. "Ambush." Arthur screamed as bolts began to rain from the shadows of the ridge.

Percival turned his mount sharply, leaning out to the saddle offering his hand to Gwaine who laid on the ground a bolt buried in his gut, just below his breast, blood welling up around its dark hilt. "Gwaine. Give me your hand." Percival shouted as a bolt hit the ground at his mount's feet causing the frightened creature to throw its head up but it held its ground.

Gwaine rolled over gasping for breathe as the bolt sending with an agonizing wave of pain that stole the breathe in his lungs. He leaned over gasping as he tried think clearly, his vision darkening on the edges as tears burned in his eyes with the pain that thrummed through his body with each beat of his heart.

"Gwaine. Come one." Percival yelled as he ducked his massive body behind the neck of his mount breaking their target line. Gwaine lifted his head sucking a sharp breathe through his teeth he reached his arm out for Percival's, wrapping his bloody fingers tightly around Percival's hand.

Percival leaned back, hauling Gwaine up onto his feet who then with what little strength he had left managed to drag himself up behind Percival on the back of his quivering mount. Percival turned the horse around fully; letting loose on her reins and digging his knee's into her side as she broke full gallop into the dark underbrush.

Percival ducked down behind the horse's neck urging her faster, as he distanced himself and Gwaine from their attackers who had never even dared show their faces. Gwaine was leaning weakly against Percival; barely holding onto conciseness, fear of slipping off the back of the horse the only thing keeping the welcoming darkness at bay.

"Gwaine, you alright?" Percival asked breathlessly as he began to slow the horse deeming they were far enough away from danger. "What do you think?" Gwaine answered shakily. "I've got a crossbow bolt buried in my gut." Gwaine had his trembling hand pressed around the bloody shaft.

"Lucky for you, he couldn't aim." Percival said slyly. "Lucky for me?" Gwaine asked in surprise. "Percival I've got a crossbow bolt sticking out of my stomach, I hardly think he missed." Percival turned is head, to look at Gwaine, a sly smile on his normally passive face. "Yeah but he was aiming for your head." Gwaine dropped his head laughing dryly as the pain flared up, cutting off the breathe in his lungs as he pushed out as sharp breathe between his teeth. "Well get you fixed up, just hold in there." Gwaine shook his head. "We need to find the others." Gwaine took a breathe to steady himself. "Make sure they're alright."

"They'll be fine. They won't catch Elyan and Merlin is surely with Arthur-"

"That's what worries me." Gwaine said taking anther heavy breath cutting Percival off. "You know Merlin, if Arthur and him get into trouble, he's bound to do something stupid."

"They'll be fine Gwaine." Percival said reassuringly. "They always get out alright."

Gwaine took a short breath, shifting his bloody fingers gingerly around the bolt. "Something about this whole thing just doesn't feel right to me." Percival pulled back gently on the reins steering the mount gently behind a raised bluff. "Worry less about them and more about that bolt buried in your gut." Percival said solemnly.

"Well gee Percival, aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Gwaine said mockingly. Percival laughed as he lifted his leg up over the horse's neck dropping down solidly to the ground. Reaching up Percival grabbed Gwaine gently under the arms, pulling him smoothly off the back of the horse.

Gwaine sucked in a sharp breathe through his teeth as the bolt shifted in his stomach, his feet falling to the ground jarring the bolt a bit that caused Gwaine to gasp in pain. "You all right?" Percival asked worriedly. "Just peachy, Percival thanks." Gwaine said bitterly mockingly.

Percival eased Gwaine to the ground, kneeling beside him as Gwaine concentrated on breathing. Drawing a slow sharp breathe through his teeth and pushing it out through his nose, trying to manage the pan that was ripping in sharp agonizing waves through his body.

"I got to pull it out." Percival said hesitatingly, pressing his hands around the bloodied bolt. Gwaine laid back, closing his eyes pushing a slow breathe through his nose. "No, Percival please leave it in." Gwaine said bitterly again. Percival shook his head, shifting his fingers around the bolt.

"Why do you think we were attacked?" Percival asked thoughtfully. "I don't know but it has something to do with the attacks on the outlying villages I'm sure of it." Gwaine said softly. "Why?" Percival asked pushing Gwaine as he shifted his fingers tighter around the bolt.

"I don't know Percival. We were traveling with the King of Camelot, it's not a completely foreign idea for people to want his head on a pike." Gwaine said rambling on. "It's all a bit suspicious to me though, all a little to well played out. But I'll tell you one thing, if that Emrys that Arthur's been so plasticity ignoring is behind this, I'll put a cross bolt through him myself-"

Percival took this moment, hearing Gwaine's voice sharpen in anger to tighten his fingers around the bolt and pull it in one fluid movement from his stomach, feeling Gwaine's body heave as he gasped cutting himself off as the pain ripped like fire through his nerves.

"God Percival." Gwaine hissed, pushing a sharp breathe between his teeth. "Hurts less if you don't think about it." Percival said surly. "It can hurt worse?" Gwaine asked shakily, sucking a sharp breathe back through his teeth. Percival pressed his hands over the wound, stopping the blood that welled up from the wound, feeling it bubble warmly through his fingers.

"Alright, I got to get you stitched up now." Percival said with as much conviction as he could muster. Gwaine pushed his eyes open, sucking anther sharp breathe through his teeth. "You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of mead stashed in that bag of yours." Gwaine asked hopefully. Percival shook his head. "No, you're going dry."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Great then can you just knocked me over the head." Percival laughed, looking at Gwaine, uncertainty shimmering darkly in his sure face. "I'll be gentle." Percival said reassuringly. Gwaine looked skeptically at Percival. "Percival your hands are the size of dinner plates, are you honestly telling me you can even hold a needle in those paws of yours." Gwaine asked exasperatedly. Percival smiled coyly. "I'll mange." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "You'll manage. Great I feel so much better." Gwaine looked to Percival laughing softly despite the severity of the situation.


	3. Death Wish

I hope I'm not updating to fast but I'm really kinda excited about this story so I'll probably be getting daily updates up for a while. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Merlin whump in this chapter and many more to come. And as always please review and enjoy.

* * *

Arthur pulled his mount back, stopping her before two large thick tree trunks leveled across their path. Merlin came to a stop just behind him, his magic humming warmly in his blood as he heard the cock of the cross bow just off in the brush.

Merlin tightened his fingers around the reins turning his mount around sharply, his eyes glowing with a gold fire as time slowed around him giving him time to push his mount forward, putting himself in front of Arthur and the bolt that was now barreling toward his heart.

Merlin's eyes faded, as he came to be suddenly in front of Arthur. Time resumed with a great rushing roar around him followed by a sharp blinding wave of pain so sudden Merlin chocked on his own agonized scream as the bolt cracked through his ribs with a sickening crunch like breaking dry kindling and buried deep his flesh.

Merlin still turning, even as the first bolt buried deep into the flesh of his side, to put his body full shield between Arthur and the hidden archers barely sucking a short breathe through his teeth felt what little air he had managed to suck into his burning lungs forced painfully out across his trembling lips as anther bolt buried deep in the flesh of his shoulder, tearing through bone and flesh and cartilage with a terrible solid crunch.

Merlin heard Arthur behind him screaming his name as the force of the second bolt knocked him back off his mount into Arthur who wrapped his arms around Merlin as he dismounted, dragging Merlin with a jarring jolt to the ground. Merlin hit the ground, gasping for air as his body shook with the pain that throbbed in his veins.

"Merlin? Merlin, alright easy, just breath." Merlin pushed his eyes open, looking at Arthur as he tried to swallow the pain, each breath weak in his chest. "Do you have a death wish?" Arthur asked harshly, looking angrily at Merlin. Merlin smiled slightly, gasping anther short breath. "Looks like it sire." Arthur shook his head, the anger softening as he smiled faintly.

Arthur's mount had stayed put as he had felt Arthur slip from its back, holding his ground like a wall between Arthur and the enemy as he had been trained to act in such a situation. "We've got to get moving before they shoot down my mount and we loose what little cover we have." Arthur said calmly but hastily, with an air of authority in his voice. "Can you stand?" Arthur asked a bit more thoughtfully, his voice softening.

Merlin nodded his head, taking anther short breath. "I might need a hand though." His voice shook as he looked to Arthur who nodded his head, slipping his arm gently around Merlin. Arthur stood, hauling Merlin as gently as he could manage, his gut cinching guiltily, feeling Merlin's muscles tightened and the breathe shudder across his lips as he tried to swallow the pain that was making each breathe heavy and short in his chest and causing his body to shake with the sheer force of the pain that burned like fire in his nerves.

Arthur drug Merlin from the road into the thick underbrush just as his mount who had stood so bravely to defend him was driven to the ground with a horrific strangled cry as a bolt buried into its skull, its mighty body falling dead upon the road but Arthur and Merlin were already gone.

"Arthur-" Merlin asked weakly, regaining to a bit of his breathe. "Don't speak Merlin, you're to weak." Arthur said harshly cutting off Merlin. Merlin shook his head, his face hardening. "This was not just any ambush Arthur." He said a little more surely.

"Merlin." Arthur said exasperatedly. "Lets worry less about that and more about the mess we are in." Merlin's eyebrow raised quizzically. "You mean the bolt sticking out of my side?" Arthur let out a heavy sigh, dropping his head. "Yes Merlin. Lets worry more about the fact we got to get you back to Gaius before you bleed out or chock on your own blood." Arthur said fear making his voice tremble. "Arthur." Merlin said slowly but with great surety. "This was a planned assassination."

Arthur turned his head stopping as he looked surprisingly at Merlin. "What? Merlin I think you hit your head-" Merlin shook his head. "No Arthur, think about it." Arthur let out an exasperated sigh. "Merlin we just talk about this, I don't want to think about it, we-"

"What would you rather talk about Arthur? " Merlin asked his voice sharpening. "Cause I would rather talk about the men hunting us than the bolts buried in my flesh lightening up my world." Arthur stopped, closing his mouth as he nodded his head, guilt sharpening in his eyes. "Your right, I'm sorry." "Forget about it." Merlin said softly, trying to reassure Arthur.

Arthur stopped deeming they had put enough ground between them and their attackers for now as he eased Merlin to the ground. Merlin gasped feeling the bolts move in his flesh as he leaned back against the smooth old worn bark of the tree, taking slow uneven breaths as the pain faded back. "Well, there's one thing they didn't count on?" Arthur said proudly.

Merlin pushed his eyes opening looking at Arthur. "Yeah what's that?" "The fact I have a servant with a death wish." Arthur said, smiling down at Merlin. Merlin would have laughed except for the pain it would have caused him and just smiled as he leaned his head back against the tree. "Yeah well you better be glad I got a death wish or your mount wouldn't be the only one lying dead on that road."

Arthur shook his head, the mirth leaving his eyes. "You'll be fine Merlin, I promise." Arthur said almost as much to reassure himself as Merlin. Merlin shook his head opening his eyes to look at Arthur's pale face, Arthur was doing his best to look brave but Merlin could see he was scared. "Don't make promises you can't keep Arthur." Merlin said softly, Arthur opened his mouth as fear turned to something darkener in his eyes but his words were cut off by the sudden snap of undergrowth beneath heavy feet. They had found them.


	4. There's Our Hero

More Merlin whump in this one and a bit of Arthur whump. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. As always enjoy and please review. Now onward with the story.

* * *

Merlin took a slow breath, keeping his hand wrapped gently around the bolt so it would not move and tear as he tried to stand; the pain was still thrumming sickeningly throughout his entire being but he had to do something fast or Arthur would be dead.

Arthur was standing just a head, fighting valiantly but he was far outnumbered. Six men had him surrounded and it was all Arthur could do to keep blocking the blows thrust at him from every angle. He was growing tired, Merlin could see it in the way his hand trembled around the hilt of his dipping sword, the way his shoulders sagged forward a bit and the ever so slightly slow between each draw.

He was strong but not strong enough for this, he wouldn't give up though that wasn't in Arthur's nature, he would fight to the last breath but he couldn't fight much longer. The blows rained down all the harder on him and it was all Arthur could do just to keep fighting.

Merlin pressed his back against the tree, grinding his teeth together as he sucked in a sharp breathe through his teeth the pain flaring up as he straightened his knees, pushing his body up the tree. Merlin gasped as he fell back non to gently to the ground, the fall jarring his body and knocking the air from his lungs. Merlin was forced to lean back heavily against the tree to regain his breathe enough to be of any use to Arthur.

But every moment Merlin wasted trying to regain control of his shaking throbbing body was a moment wasted, as Arthur's defense grew weaker. Merlin reached his trembling bloody fingers down and drew up the small dagger Gaius had given him. He had always kept tucked in his boot but never found much use for it till now. This was the only weapon he had and it was Arthur's only hope.

Merlin pushed his eyes open preparing for anther go when he heard Arthur cry out, the sound making Merlin's heart stop in his chest fear slipping coldly through his veins. Merlin lifted his head, tightening his hand around the small hilt of the knife as he saw Arthur fall to the ground. This couldn't happen; Arthur couldn't die, not like this. Merlin gritted his teeth, pushing his body back against the tree as he managed to haul himself to his feet, his body heaving with each painful gasp for breathe as he chocked back his agonized cries as the pain ripped through him in a new terrible wave.

Arthur was kneeling on the ground; his hand pressed tightly to the deep wound tore through is flesh and chainmail, blood bubbling warmly between his fingers. A tall heavy man, with a sharp face stepped forward smiling brutally down at Arthur's vulnerable form.

"Well." He said slowly, drawing his sword up and pressing it tightly under Arthur's chin. "Where's your hero now Arthur?" He asked mockingly. Arthur looked him in the eyes, a muscle tightening in his jaw, as he opened his mouth to answer back, but he never got the chance.

A dagger cut through the air and buried deep into the neck of the man holding the blade tight to Arthur's throat, blood gushed out over the small blade as the man fell forward dead on the ground. Everyone looked with some surprised down on the slain man's body for a moment.

A man stepped forward of equal height of his slain company but of a much slender build with a cold gleam in his dark twisted eyes, smiling down at his slain company. "Well there's are hero." He drawled turning his eyes to Merlin who stood leaning weakly back against the tree, his face hard despite the incredible waves of pain tearing through him.

Arthur couldn't hid the surprise on his face at how easily Merlin had dropped that man, even with two cross bolts stuck in him and barely able to stand on his own feet, Merlin had made a shot that Arthur knew few men could accomplish in perfect conditions.

The man stepped forward seeming to have forgotten Arthur for a moment, his eyes locked on Merlin. Stupid Idiot, even hurt and probably dying he just couldn't stay out of it. Arthur prepared himself to stand he couldn't just kneel here uselessly on the ground and watch Merlin killed right in front of him but he didn't get very far. One of the men, stepped forward lifting his sword up he held it tight against Arthur's neck, hoisting his chin up as a thin warm trail of blood wound down his neck. He couldn't do a thing to help Merlin now.

The man stopped in front of Merlin, looking at him like a small child with a new toy. "There's our hero, still causing trouble even though he's riddled full of my men's bolts." The man said coldly, stepping close enough so Merlin could feel his hot breath on his face.

The man slipped his hand down wrapping it around the bolt that was sticking out of Merlin's side, moving painfully in Merlin's side with each breathe. "But now we're going to have some fun." He said softly so only Merlin could hear him as he twisted the bolt inside Merlin. Merlin threw back his head unable to stop the scream that tore from his throat as the pain almost drove him to his knees.

"Merlin." Arthur screamed, unable to move for the blade kept pressed tightly to his neck. "Let him go. He's got nothing to do with this." Arthur screamed desperately, not about to just sit here and let that sick man play with Merlin like he was some sort of toy but no one was listening to Arthur's desperate cries.

The man still had his fingers wrapped around the bolt as he twisted it slowly inside Merlin, anther terrible anguished scream ripped from Merlin's throat, feeling the bolt tear through his raw flesh and press the broken fragments of his ribs into his bruised skin.

"I like to play with my food before I eat." The man whispered mercilessly as Merlin dropped his head sucking in short painful breaths, tears burning down his cheeks. "This should be fun."


	5. Over the Edge

Sorry bout disappearing on you guys, I was overwhelmed with work this weekend. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. And as always please enjoy and reviews.

* * *

Arthur felt like he had been trapped in one of his most terrifying nightmares, he just needed to wake up, but the pain throbbing fiercely in his side with each erratic beat of his heart told him there was no making up from this nightmare.

This was all too real but it wasn't the pain throbbing fiercely in his side he wished to escape, he could handle the physical pain. He had been trained all his life to endure pain. No it wasn't the wound dug deep in his side through mail and flesh that made this nightmare so unbearable it was the screaming.

Arthur felt like he was going to be sick if this carried on much longer. Merlin was screaming worse than ever, his voice breaking into half chocked sobs when that twisted bastard stopped to let him regain his breath. Arthur didn't know how long this had been going on but it felt like an eternity.

Tears burned down his cheeks; his throat dry from screaming but it didn't do any good. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop; he kept twisting that bolt in Merlin's side, tearing a deeper and deeper wound in his flesh.

Arthur was surprised Merlin was even still standing; the wound had been deep, breaking through several ribs as it entered. Now that sick bastard twisting the bolt around just for kicks was only making a dire situation worse.

The screaming stopped; thank the gods the screaming stopped. Arthur could hear Merlin suck in a pained gasp for breath but as painfully as it was to hear, as unnatural, it was better than the horrific bloodcurdling screams. Arthur had seen Merlin suffered far more than his calm smile and never ceasing optimism let on but this, the sounds that sick monster was tearing from Merlin were beyond human. They were animalistic in there agony.

"That servant of yours is strong." The man holding the blade to Arthur's neck sneered. "Dalrik will have fun breaking that one." Arthur's face turned murderous, a muscle tightening in his jaw, as he shifted feeling the blade press tighter against his neck. "I'll kill you for what you've done to him." Arthur glowered, wishing nothing more than to be able to stop Merlin's agony, to get him away, to save him. To do him that justice after all he had sacrificed.

The man laughed coldly slamming his fist across Arthur's face, driving him to the ground. Arthur took a short gasping breath rolling over sweeping his foot out knocking the man back. He hit the ground hard, the air rushing from his lungs, as Arthur lifted himself up biting back the pain in a snarl of rage.

The man looked utterly surprised and terrified as Arthur drew up his sword prepared to drive it through the man's heart when a great roar shook the earth. Arthur was thrown back, the breath knocked painfully from his lungs as he rolled over struggling to breathe, struggling to get to his feet.

The man Arthur had almost driven his sword through his chest, rolled quickly to his feet, shaking with fear. "Emrys, no." He said breathlessly, his voice harrowed with fear. "Emrys." He screamed manically as he ran off into the woods, not looking back.

Arthur rolled over, his vision clearing as he found Merlin, his face pale eyes sunken and dark, blood staining his shirt as it gushed from the deep wound tore in his side. Arthur tried to lift himself up but he fell back as the Earth shook once more a great chasm breaking through the ground.

The tree leaned preciously to one side, its great roots heaved up as the lip of the cliff broke. Several of Dalrik's men plummeted over the lips of the cliff, screaming as they fell into the great dark frothing body of the river below. Arthur cried out screaming as he reached helplessly out for Merlin who looked up his eyes finding Arthur's.

His face was pale, his face stained with tears and blood running warm over his trembling lips. There was a great weariness in his eyes that softened the pain that hitched each gasping breath. He looked at Arthur and Arthur could see a sort of regret in his eyes that he could never absolve. Arthur shook his head, tears burning down his cheeks, this couldn't happen.

"Merlin." Arthur screamed, as the earth beneath Merlin's feet gave way and he was gone from Arthur's sight. Arthur knelt for a moment in utter shock, his eyes not leaving the spot where Merlin had just been. Then the utter agony of the hopeless situation made inconceivably worse a terrible sob broke out as Arthur laid down on the ground and wept.


	6. Of Friends and Traitors

I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I've been quite busy and haven't had much time to write. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they really keep me going. As always enjoy and please review.

* * *

_Arthur tried to be angry. Tried to bury this chocking grief beneath anger and resentment but the utter emptiness inside his heart was all too real. His throat tightened as he took in a short breathe, his vision swimming as tears welled up in his eyes and ran freely down his cheeks. Arthur's eyes darkened suddenly beneath the tears as he let out a terrible tormented scream, his voice breaking as his body was raked by chocking sobs, till he could barley breath chocking on his own grief. _

Dalrik stood as Sir Gerick approached him. "You have proven your self most useful Sir Gerick, once more." Dalrik said clasping arms tightly with Sir Gerick. "Thank you sir." Gerick said nodding his head respectfully. "Sir?" Gerick started slowly.

"What is on your mind Sir Gerick?" Dalrik asked pulling his cloak tighter around his trembling body, his clothes still soaked with the bitter river water. "I was only wondering what is it you wished me to do next?" Gerick finished hesitantly, looking expectantly to Dalrik.

"Find the boy." Dalrik said surely with a little bitterness. "But sir, Mordred would want us to finish off Arthur. What good is the boy to us?" Dalrik's eyes hardened. "Are you questioning me, Sir Gerick?" Gerick shook his head. "No sir, I was only wondering."

Dalrik smirked slightly, shifting to move blood into his aching limbs. "Arthur's fate, is Mordred's battle, he can wage it is as he wish. No doubt he has placed himself beautiful at Arthur's side, he only need to do the deed and stop wasting my time." Dalrik said bitterly. "But the boy, is more than just a mere servant, he is powerful." Dalrik paused.

"How powerful, my lord? More powerful than Mordred?" Sir Gerick asked tentatively. "He rent the earth open, shook it without uttering a word." Dalrik drawled barely a whisper as he turned his eyes to Sir Gerick. "More powerful than Mordred you ask. Why do you think Mordred is so scared?"

Sir Gerick's eyebrow knitted in confusion as he shook his head. "Merlin can't be him. I have seen him my Lord, he is strong at heart but otherwise rather useless indeed."

Dalrik turned, his mouth twisting in a discerning smile. "And what the perfect ruse, no one gives a second thought to the servant at the King's feet." Dalrik stepped closer to Sir Gerick. "You must find me the boy, bring him to me but leave Arthur to Mordred's own devices."

Sir Gerick nodded his head. "Of course my Lord." Sir Gerick turned to leave but paused, looking back toward Dalrik who stood his eyes gazing far off. "My Lord." Sir Gerick started slowly as Dalrik turned to face him. "What do you plan to do to the boy?"

Dalrik's eyes light up, in a dark lust for the agony of anther. "Oh. I have my ways." He said slowly, his voice sending chills up Sir Gerick's spine. Dalrik smiled darkly thinking of what he would do to the small boy once he was found. He would make him chock on his own bloody screams as Dalrik carved traitor into his flesh. He had betrayed them all for the sake of a Pendragon and now Dalrik would make sure he would pay for mistake. Merlin was strong but he would beg for death before the end when he was too weak to scream.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Arthur woke feeling strangely lightheaded and uncoordinated. He heard his name called from somewhere not far off; saw the soft flicker of torchlight in the deepening dusk. Arthur took a slow breath, feeling a terrible pain in his chest, constricting tightly around his heart.

"Arthur! Arthur!" The voice cried out again growing louder as it drew closer. Arthur recognized the voice but did not have the strength to call out and let him know his was here. His mind felt muddled, his body paralyzed as he concentrated on forcing each slow breathe into his tight lungs.

Arthur tried not to think of Merlin, who true to his nature, had once more risen to rescue Arthur when he was on the edge of his own doom. Who had once more paid the price for Arthur's safety and all Arthur could do now was keep repeating in his mind, one hopeless broken prayer. Please let him be okay.

Arthur tried not to think of his mount, a brave spirited horse he had ridden since he was a boy and had been quiet fond, who had so bravely stood against his nature in the way of the enemy fire protecting Arthur and Merlin to his final breathe.

In fact it seemed the only one not capable of taking a bullet on Arthur's account was Emrys himself. He hid in the shadows, protecting Arthur but at the cost of those Arthur cared most about. Emrys never bothered with Merlin, it seemed whenever Emrys stepped in to protect Arthur it was always at the cost of Merlin. It had happened three years ago when Merlin had almost died buried six feet under in his own tomb and it had happened today.

Arthur held onto the anger feeling it burn in his heart, hardening his grief. He had left Emrys alone for far to long but Arthur knew he had to do what his Father would have done three years ago. He had to put a stop to this Emrys before anyone else got hurt.

"Arthur!" The voice called again. "I'm here." Arthur cried out hoarsely, trying to move but not feeling quite in control of his limbs yet. The soft thump of hooves on the wet earth foretold the large dark mount that broke through the heavy foliage just to Arthur's right

"Arthur." Mordred cried out as he slipped fluidly from the back of his mount, moving quickly to his King's side. "Are you alright?" Mordred asked worriedly finding the wound in Arthur's side. "Its not to bad, I'll be alright." Arthur said wearily.

"Where's Merlin?" Mordred asked looking at Arthur's pale tear stained face. He knew the answer. "What happened?" Mordred asked changing his question. Arthur took a shaky breath. "We were ambushed." Arthur paused, horror darkening his face. "The others are they alright?" Arthur asked suddenly remembering his friends.

"Elyan made it back safely enough." Mordred said slowly. "We are still looking for Gwaine and Percival." Mordred could see the fear in Arthur's eyes. "They'll be alright Arthur." Mordred said reassuringly. "We'll find them."

Arthur nodded weakly, feeling light headed. "I'm glad you're here Mordred." Arthur said looking gratefully to Mordred. Mordred smiled as he shifted his arms around Arthur. "Just relax, Arthur, you'll be alright. We'll get you back to Gaius and he'll have you patched up in no time." Arthur nodded his head letting Mordred lift him gently from the ground, feeling safe in Mordred's care.


	7. Right as Rain

Here's Part 7. Not much to say except enjoy and please review.

* * *

Sir Gerick was riding slowly along the edge of the riverbank, his eyes moving thoughtfully looking for any sign of the boy. He doubted Dalrik a bit in the fact he could not see someone such as Merlin possessing such power to frighten a man like Mordred. But that was really none of his concern. Whether or not Merlin really was the great Emrys that had been striking fear into everyone's hearts since Morgana's death at his hands didn't matter. All that really mattered was that Dalrik got the boy so he could do what he wanted with him, better the boy than Gerick himself.

Sir Gerick stopped pulling his horse back as he drew from his thoughts, recognizing a bright red piece of fabric snagged in the reeds along the riverbank where the current slowed. Throwing his leg over his horse's back Sir Gerick dropped easily to the ground.

Moving toward the bank Sir Gerick couldn't believe his luck. There resting on the bank, his face pale and blood billowing out in an erry dark cloud around his motionless body was the boy, Merlin. Sir Gerick smiled as he moved down, his boots sinking into the soft mud.

It appeared Dalrik was right about one thing at least, the boy as strong. He was by some miracle still quite alive, though it would have been better for him had he been washed to the sea. Dalrik was cruel by nature but if you managed to insult him personally he could be down right ruthless.

Sir Gerick wrapped his hands under Merlin's arms, non to gently hauling Merlin's body from the muddy bank. Merlin whimpered softly as his body flinched beneath Sir Gerick's brutal hands as he dropped him onto the hard bank clear of the water.

Sir Gerick knelt down beside him, looking for the first time rather closely at the boy. He was an unimpressive specimen but obviously a lot stronger than he appeared at first glance. "It would have been better if you had died boy." Sir Gerick whispered heartlessly his fingers finding the bolt protruding from Merlin's torn flesh as he gripped it coldly.

Leon was moving up the bank his heart heavy and mind troubled. It had only been a couple hours since Mordred had found Arthur rather distraught and wounded, kneeling near Dead Man's Cliff. Leon had gone down to the riverbank to see if he could find any trace of Merlin. He knew Merlin was strong but he could only pray he was strong enough to survive this.

Leon heard something up head the soft nicker of a horse in greeting to his own. Coming around a sharp bend where the river current slowed and lush reeds grew Leon found Sir Gerick kneeling beside Merlin's body. He was not looking particularly concerned for the boy's peril. His fingers wrapped oddly around the bolt protruding from Merlin's torn flesh. Leon turned his mount around sharply, not dismounting as he looked down coldly on Sir Gerick. "Sir Gerick." Leon said sharply. Gerick lifted up his head, waving at Leon feigning concern that had not been there a moment ago.

"Leon, quickly help me with the boy." Leon's face remained hard, fighting every instinct to jump down to Merlin's aid. He was shaking terribly, his breathe raw in his throat, blood still pumping from the torn flesh in his side. "Step away from the boy Gerick." Leon said commandingly, not moving from his saddle. "Leon." Gerick said slowly. "Do as I ask Gerick." Leon snapped, cutting Gerick off, off his voice rising sharply. "I will see the boy is well cared for. I do not require your help to do this."

Sir Gerick bowed in defeat; a sour look on his face as he moved to wear his mount stood waiting. Saddling up he rode off without anther word to Leon, the drum of his horse's hooves fading into the distances. Leon sat for just a moment, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword unsure the cause of his unease but then he had never trusted Sir Gerick in the first place.

Leon's eyes dropped down to Merlin, as he swung his leg over the saddle dropping down lightly to the ground. Leon moved quickly to Merlin's side, pressing his hand gently to Merlin's face. His skin was dreadfully cold beneath Leon's warm touch.

"Merlin." Leon asked softly, Merlin's eyes fluttered weakly but he did not wake. "Just lie still alright. I'm going to get you patched up." Leon squeezed Merlin's hand reassuringly as he took out a small hunting knife cutting away the tattered and bloody remints of Merlin's shirt.

Leon shifted, leaning over Merlin's motionless body, pressing his hand down firmly on Merlin's shoulder to hold him in place. Leon took a slow breath to prepare himself, tightening his other hand around the base of the bolt as Leon pulled it quickly from Merlin's shoulder.

The bolt made a sickening crunch as it pulled out pushing back through torn bone and cartilage; Merlin flinched beneath Leon's hand groaning at the pain it caused him. Leon gritted his teeth, pulling a little harder so the bolt came free with a nauseating slurp.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Leon said softly. "Just hang in there." Leon said worriedly as he moved down to the bolt protruding from Merlin's side, the wound deep and the flesh raw. Leon wrapped his fingers gently around the bolt feeling Merlin flinch, whimpering softly.

Leon pulled the bolt as quickly as possible so as not to prolong Merlin's agony, the bolt slipping easily enough from his torn flesh, pushing slightly against the broken pieces of his ribs. Merlin's body went ridged with the pain that burned white hot through his body but he was to weak to do anything more than whimper softly as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Alright Merlin." Leon said dropping the bolt with disgust on the ground. "Worst parts over." Leon said reassuringly, shifting nervously on his knees taking a deep breath to steady his heart. Even after doing this a thousand times, every fiber in Leon's being felt treasonous for using it.

Leon shifted his hands gently over Merlin's wound, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Pushing every though and emotion back as he emptied his mind. "Licsar ge stadol nu." Leon whispered softly, feeling the magic burning warmly at the tips of his fingers.

He felt Merlin's ribs shift back into place beneath his fingers, felt the flesh knit itself slowly back together. Pushing his eyes open, the warm gold fading back to blue, Leon pulled his hands back assessing his handy work. The wound was not fully healed but the ribs were set back in their right place and the bleeding had stopped; the wound having already began to close.

Leon fell back, feeling suddenly light headed and weak. It had been sometime since he had used this spell and it took a heavy toll on him. Merlin moved suddenly beside Leon, groaning softly as his eyes flickered open. Leon sat forward looking worriedly on Merlin's still pale and haggard face.

"Merlin?" Leon asked softly. "I think teaching you that spell was the best decision I ever made." Merlin whispered hoarsely. Leon laughed as Merlin smiled weakly at him.


	8. Part to Play

Hey guys. Sorry about being really slow with updates. I'll try to get better about updating quicker. Now real quick so I don't confuse anyone this is a Flashback so its an event prior to the rest of the story. As always enjoy and please review. They really mean a lot.

* * *

Arthur was sick, dying even. He was lying in his bed, his heart barley stirring in his chest each breath barely passing across his cold lips. Merlin knew what he had to do but he didn't know if he was strong enough to do it. He feared it would take everything out of him but he had to try even if it killed him.

Merlin pushed open the small cracked door to Morgana's hovel, stepping over the threshold into the small dark one room shack. He closed the door slowly behind him standing for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness broken only by wavering beams of moonlight.

Merlin moved forward, taking slow quiet steps, hoping not to wake Morgana. It was far from heroic, sneaking up on person in the dead of night as they slept but Morgana had forced his hand and he would do whatever he had to too make sure Arthur was okay.

"Merlin." Her cold voice suddenly behind him caused Merlin's gut to cinch painfully in fear as the blood began thrumming hotly in his veins spinning around to face her. "I figured you would try to do something stupid to save your dear King but this." Morgana threw out her hands laughing.

Merlin's face was grim and formidable fire burning in his eyes far displaced from the bumbling servant Morgana was used to seeing. "You forced my hand Morgana. I will not let Arthur die." Merlin stepped toward her feeling the magic thrumming on the ends of his fingers. Morgana stood her ground smiling as if amused by his words masking the fear begging to twist like a terrible snake in her gut.

"There's nothing to do Merlin." She hissed. "I am the vessel." Morgana threw out her arms mockingly laughing darkly. "Arthur's good as dead unless you kill me." Morgana took a step closer her eyes never leaving Merlin's as she leaned forward and hissed sinisterly. "Unless you kill me."

Merlin didn't wait for any grand final words or theatrics; Arthur didn't have that kind of time. Morgana never saw it coming till it had hit her square in the chest. Merlin's hand came up, his eyes flashing with that formidable fire burning bright as a stream of light slammed into Morgana's chest from the tips of his fingers.

Morgana stumbled back, fear almost making her knees buckle as the breathe stuck in her throat feeling the magic bare deep into her very soul. "Emrys." She chocked out. "You more than anyone should know Morgana how deceiving appearances can be." Merlin said coldly his whole body shaking with the effort the magic cost him.

Morgana smirked. "Are you strong enough." She said weakly, her voice a chocked whisper. "Can you save him?" Merlin's whole body was seizing with the powerful magic that sucked everything from him pouring into the magic that poured into Morgana.

"I will be." Merlin said with the last breath in his lungs. The effort to great to push anything else across his lips. Morgana gasped painfully, falling to her knees her eyes shaking with fear as she fell back dead upon the floor.

Merlin felt the magic break. He fell to his knees gasping for each winded breathe. Lifting his head up Merlin pushed his eyes open. Fighting the dark crippling fog that began to slip over his eyes. His eyes found the silver oblong square of moonlight pouring in through Morgana's door and Leon who was standing looking horrified down on Merlin.

"Leon." Merlin said weakly trying to wave him forward. Leon stood still for a long moment not moving. Merlin's eyes slipped closed as he forced anther short breathe into his heavy lungs.

Merlin hear the soft echo of feet on the ground as he lifted his head up weakly. Leon was standing over him looking rather unsure of himself. "Merlin, you have magic?" Leon asked a hurt in his eyes at the betrayal he felt seeing Merlin using magic.

Merlin looked up at Leon knowing he had to get him to understand. "Yes." Leon looked to Morgana's body that was lying stilly on the floor of her own hovel. "But you killed Morgana?" Leon posed the question looking skeptically at Merlin as if he couldn't really fathom what had just transpired.

"Yes." Merlin said again. "It may surprise you Leon. But not all people with magic want Arthur dead." Leon was looking thoughtful down on Merlin still not moving one way or the other. "He's dying Leon." Merlin pushed, Arthur didn't have any time to waste.

Leon looked in surprise at Merlin's words. "But you killed Morgana." He pointed back to Morgana's still body. Merlin nodded. "Yes, she was the vessel but the sickness is still in him." Merlin found this talking exhausting but he knew Leon deserved to understand. This was asking him go against everything he was. To go against the King he loved and served faithfully.

"Please Leon. I can save him but I need you're help." Merlin pushed taking anther heavy breathe. "Do you trust me?" Merlin asked softly. Leon shifting as he looked down on Merlin's haggard face struggling with each breathe.

Merlin had just killed Morgana. The witch that had taken siege to Camelot twice killed thousands of innocent people and good men. Men Leon had known. She had put him up for execution. Tortured Elyan and Gwaine. Tried to kill Arthur probably more times than Leon knew. How many times had Merlin saved them without there even knowing it? It felt treasonous in the very marrow of Leon's being to let magic go unpunished but it was Merlin. If anyone with magic could be good it would be Merlin. How many times had he almost died trying to keep Arthur safe? He wasn't a knight but still he followed Arthur faithfully into every battle. Maybe Uther had been wrong making Arthur wrong as well.

Leon looked down at Merlin and held out his hand to Merlin. Merlin reach up taking Leon's hand tightly in his own as Leon hauled I'm to his weak feet. Wrapping his arm around Merlin's shaking body as Merlin almost fell back to he ground.

"I'll trust you and for Arthur's sake I hope its true." Merlin smiled at Leon nodding his head gratefully. "Thank you Leon."

"Well I figured if you of all people wanted Arthur dead you'd just have to take a day off."

Merlin laughed. "You don't know how many times I've save his life."

"Why do you do it Merlin? I mean Uther would have had you killed if he had ever found out. You took a terrible risk."

"I'm still taking one but—". Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Arthur's my friend and someday he'll be a great King and I have a part to play in that."


	9. A King's Choice

I hope this chapter doesn't feel a bit rushed. I will be going back to explain Leon using magic for the first time but thats a bit later on. As always enjoy and please keep reviewing. Its what really keeps me going. Thanks again for all the wonderful support.

* * *

Leon and Merlin came galloping into the courtyard their mounts hooves ringing out against the stone. Rain fell in a heavy curtain from the dark sky, drumming against their weary bodies and the flooded courtyard at their mounts feet.

Leon pulled his mount around, dismounting swiftly moving quickly over to help Merlin down. Merlin was still a bit unsteady on his feet, leaning on Leon as he regained the strength in his knees. "We should get you to Gaius." Leon suggested, easing his arms around Merlin's slight frame.

Merlin shook his head. "No, I need to see Arthur.

"Merlin, I think we need Gaius to get a look at that wound. My healing magic is still crude—"

"Nonsense." Merlin said cutting Leon off. "You did well. I'm just weak is all."

"Still we should get you to Gaius—"

"Leon, I've been missing for three days. Arthur thinks I'm dead. I need to see him. But if you could go to Gaius and let him know I'm alright I'll meet you there in a moment."

Leon nodded is head. "Alright. Just take it easy Merlin."

Arthur was sitting at his desk, papers scattered discordantly across the surface, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. He looked haggard; his eyes were blood shot rimmed by dark bags. He hadn't slept in three days not since Mordred had found him. He couldn't sleep. He was to scared to sleep because when he closed his eyes he was back there kneeling on the ground, Merlin's unnatural animalistic screams echoing in his head.

Every time he tried to sleep it was like reliving that moment all over again and Arthur couldn't do it, though his mind felt heavy and clouded his eyes drooping if he sat still for to long he would not relent. He could not close his eyes because he could not see Merlin die again.

Arthur's fingers tightened around the quill, his knuckles blanching as he tried to redirect his mind back to the speech he was trying and failing to formulate for the council meeting tomorrow morning. His eyes followed his words trailing off as his eyes began to droop, his mind growing heavy.

A soft rap on Arthur's chamber door caused Arthur to sit up knocking his ink well over, staining the parchment in the black ink that spread across his desk. Arthur cursed, righting the ink well as he dropped the quill inside. Rubbing his hand across his face trying to push back the sleep that was slowly taking seed in his exhausted and grief stricken mind.

The soft rap repeated itself as Arthur lifted his head up, not really carrying to see anyone at this moment but knowing as King it was his duty to keep going, his people needed him to keep going. No matter how empty and exhausted he felt inside he had to keep up appearances, he had to keep going.

"Come in." Arthur called, bidding entrance to whoever was outside. Arthur pushed back his chair the legs scrapping softly on the floor. He needed something to drink, something to push back the sleep from his failing mind. He had to swallow his grief and just keep going.

The door opened softly, Arthur lifting his head to greet whoever had come calling on him this evening only to have the words die on his lips. Merlin was standing there, looking haggard and weary but no worse than Arthur himself looked. He smiled that goofy warm smile at the dumfounded look that passed briefly over Arthur's face.

"Merlin." Arthur exclaimed happily moving around the table to embrace Merlin tightly in his arms. "I'd thought we lost you."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Merlin joked.

"How did you? I mean—." Arthur stopped feeling a bit overwhelmed unable to form any words that made any logical sense.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Good job Leon found me when he did."

"Leon found you?" Arthur asked, feeling a bit more in control of his thoughts.

Merlin nodded his head. "He found me and patched me up the best he could."

"We should get you down to Gaius. Let him take a look at you." Merlin shook his head, reaching out to stop Arthur. "No I'm fine, just tired that's all. No worse off than you by the looks of it."

Arthur dropped his head, the exhaustion making him look far older and frailer than he should. "I thought I'd lost you for sure this time Merlin." Guilt formed darkly in Merlin's eyes. "I'm sorry Arthur. I had to do something or they would have killed you."

Arthur grasped Merlin's arms squeezing them reassuringly. "Merlin. I don't blame you. You acted commendably as you always do. No it was Emrys. It's always Emrys."

Merlin lifted his head up, looking shocked at Arthur. "Emrys?" Arthur nodded his head stepping back from Merlin beginning pacing anxiously. "Everyone says Emrys is protecting me." Arthur turned looking unsurely at Merlin. "But what I don't understand is why. You'd think he'd want my head on a spike like Morgana and the rest of his kind."

"So what is wrong with him?" Merlin asked stepping closer to Arthur.

"It not's him, it you." Arthur said looking at Merlin. Fear so sharp in his eyes it scared Merlin. "He does a right good job keeping my head on my shoulders but he doesn't mind throwing you under the cart to do so. I can't let that happen again. I know I'm a King and that to you, you're just a servant and it wouldn't matter if you died but your wrong Merlin. Camelot may keep going if you were to die but I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be able to Merlin. I can't let Emrys keep risking your life time and time again to keep my head on my shoulders. You do a good a enough job of that on your own."

Merlin couldn't help but smile not only at the truth in Arthur's words but the irony. If only he knew Merlin and Emrys were one in the same. Then he would understand it wasn't Emrys that kept throwing Merlin under the cart as Arthur put it but Merlin himself.

"I've decided." Arthur continued, drawing Merlin back from his musings. "That tonight I will meet him in the Darkling Woods after dark—"

"What?" Merlin spluttered in shock.

Arthur nodded his head continuing on not seeming to notice how flustered his statement had made Merlin. "Its time we unmasked Emrys once and for all.


	10. For the Last Time

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I decided to do something a little different for this chapter so I'm writing from Gwen and Gaius perspective which I have never done before so we'll see what you think. As always please review and enjoy.

* * *

Arthur set his fork with a soft clatter onto the plate, his dinner barely touched. He wrapped his hands around the edge of the table, pushing his chair back as he stood to leave. "I don't want you to go." Gwen said softly taking Arthur's hand in her own. Arthur smiled warmly at her. "I'll be alright, Guinevere." He said reassuringly, squeezing her hand gently in his.

"At least take Merlin with you, please." Gwen pleaded, leaning forward tightening her grasp around Arthur's hand. Arthur shook his head, pulling back from her. "No Guinevere. Emrys will not harm me but Merlin, I'm not so sure."

Gwen knew there was no stopping Arthur once his mind was set to something but she wished he would at least take Merlin with him; somehow they always came out of everything all right together. But she knew Arthur was resolutely against it.

Arthur had been devastated when Mordred had brought him back wounded from the ambush that had occurred three days earlier. He wouldn't sleep and barely ate though he refused to take a respite from his duties. He felt he had let Merlin down, unable to protect him even after he repeatedly sacrificed so much for Arthur.

But more than that Arthur blamed Emrys for what had happened. Not for the ambush or Merlin getting injured that was all circumstance. But for Merlin being brutally tortured in front of him and then lost over the bluff after it had been rent from the Earth. That he blamed Emrys for.

Though Gwen knew it really went far deeper than the events that had occurred three days earlier. Arthur still had not forgiven Emrys for what had happened to Merlin almost three years ago. He had still not forgiven Emrys for allowing Merlin to endure so much fear and torment at Gera's hand and doing nothing to stop it.

He had still not forgiven Emrys for allowing Merlin to be buried alive, in a small wooden crypt till by the time Gwaine had drug him up from beneath the frozen Earth he had not even been concusses, his finger nails broken off from trying desperately and futilely to dig his way out.

Arthur despite his misgivings on whether magic was in and of itself inherently evil as his Father had always believed was unsure of this Emrys that had risen up striking fear into all of Camelot's advisories. Morgana in particular who in the past three years had been lying low, leaving Camelot in peace for now.

He however could not deny that Emrys seemed completely all right with letting Merlin take the fall for Arthur's sake. He seemed to sit on all that power and Arthur could not seem to figure out what he was doing with it. Time and time again Merlin had risked life and limb to keep Arthur and Camelot safe, the events from three days ago were proof of that. But this Emrys, had yet to do much more than help Merlin off the gallows.

This scared Arthur more than he could describe, Gwen could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't be talked out of this and he wouldn't be talked into taking Merlin. Because this time Arthur felt it was his turn to protect Merlin even if that meant risking not only his own life but the whole of Camelot as well.

Gwen pushed her chair back standing slowly, worry darkening her eyes. Arthur reached out pulling her close to him in an effort to ease her mind. "I'll be careful, I promise." He whispered, bending down his breath warm on her face. "You better." Gwen said running her hand softly up his face.

Arthur smiled as he kissed her softly, memorizing the feel of her in his arms. Then pulling back slowly he pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'll be back in time for breakfast." Arthur offered encouragingly before walking from their chambers for the last time.

* * *

Merlin moved down the stairs from his room, the dark blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders giving ambiguity to his thin frame. Gaius was waiting for him, looking rather uncertain as he shifted something nervously between his fingers.

He held it out as Merlin approached, offering the small glass vile filled with the familiar light blue liquid that Merlin recognized all to well. "Not this time Gaius." Merlin said shaking his head as he closed Gaius's fingers back around the vile.

"Merlin—"

"Its time Gaius." Merlin insisted. "I just have to trust that he is ready." Gaius nodded his head, not looking any less unsure, fear and fatigue showing heavily in every aged line and crease on his face. "And what if he is not ready Merlin?" Gaius asked feeling fear knotting painfully in his chest. Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "That is a risk I have to take. I can't hide anymore Gaius."

Gaius stepped forward embracing Merlin with the strength a Father would hug his son, for indeed he loved Merlin as much. He could not bare the thought of loosing the boy, even though he could do little more to protect Merlin from his own destiny than Merlin could do to protect Arthur from his. But Gaius feared with each passing day as darkness fell across Camelot once more, that it may be him burying Merlin rather than Merlin burying him.

It was an unnatural thought, against the order of nature in everyway that the young should perish while the old linger. But Albion's great trial had begun; Gaius knew it just as surely as Merlin did. The time was surely upon them when the choices made here and now would affect everything Merlin and Arthur had worked so hard to achieve be it good or ill.

Gaius stepped back smiling encouragingly at Merlin despite the fear knotted in his chest. "I'll be back in time for breakfast." Merlin offered encouragingly before walking from Gaius's chambers for the last time.


	11. Emrys

Alright, here it is the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Arthur was standing in a small clearing; a small circle of silver moonlight spilling at his feet and unease knotting sickeningly in his gut though his face remained passive. A cold wind blew into his face from the north, carrying the sweet smell of coming rain. A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye, the brush crackling softly underfoot.

Arthur turned, his hand slipping instinctively to the hilt of his sword, his eyes searching the shadows as he saw a figure materialize forward. The man was wearing a dark cloak that billowed ambiguously around his body. Arthur felt his mouth go dry in anticipation as the figure stepped forward from the shadows drawing his long thin fingers up pushing the cowl of the cloak back from his face.

"Merlin." Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay in Camelot." Arthur's voice hardened as he looked scornfully at Merlin. Merlin held his arms out stepping forward as he countered Arthur with ease. "And you asked me to come."

Arthur kept speaking fear for Merlin causing him to miss what was right before his eyes "Merlin I know you don't make it a habit of listening to me but leave now."

"Arthur just listen to me alright." Merlin said holding out his hands. "Its not Emrys that has been throwing me under the cart as you put it early. Its me, it was always me."

Arthur stepped forward his brows knitting in confusion. "What are you saying Merlin?" Merlin took a deep breath a moment of uncertainty passing across his face before it steeled in utter surety. "I'm Emrys Arthur."

Arthur stepped back from Merlin. "Why are you saying this?" Arthur asked his voice betraying the steely look in his eyes as he continued to back away from Merlin.

"I have magic Arthur. I've always had magic."

"Alright stop it now." Arthur said his voice shaking.

"But I use it for you Arthur and only for you. I always have." Arthur shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at utter disbelief on Merlin. The betrayal Merlin saw swimming there in the tears that fell hotly down Arthur's cheeks ripped a hole deep within him.

"Arthur—" Merlin said his voice shaking.

"No." Arthur said throwing his hands up stumbling back. "Just leave me be Merlin."

"Arthur—" Merlin said a little stronger, trying desperately to reach out to his friend. "No you heard me." Arthur snapped. "Just—" Arthur couldn't finish the sentence; his head was spinning so fast he thought he'd be sick. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he felt he couldn't breathe. So he did the only thing he could do. The only thing he could think to do. He ran.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out from behind him but Arthur didn't stop he couldn't stop. He just kept running. But he couldn't outrun this.

* * *

Arthur was running, his head still spinning and his vision swimming as he broke nosily through the underbrush. He was running so fast he didn't see the rope strung out across his path till it was wrapped around his neck.

Arthur felt the rope cut across his neck, chocking the breath painfully in his lungs as he was thrown back from his feet. Arthur feel crashing to the ground with a jarring thud, the air knocked painfully from his lungs as he rolled over wiping the tears briskly from his face. His muddled mind clearing at the imminent danger that seemed to loom around him suddenly.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." A familiar voice drawled. "Looks like a Pendragon to me." Arthur rolled over, the hair bristling on the back of his neck as Dalrik stepped forward the shadows twisting his dark face.

"Lost are we?" Dalrik asked mockingly as he drew his sword, pressing it tightly against Arthur's chest forcing him back onto the cold ground. "If you want to kill me go ahead." Arthur challenged. Dalrik shook his head, tisking softly. "I don't want to kill you Arthur." He said pressing the sword a little tighter against Arthur's chest. "I might if there wasn't a price already on your pretty head, I bet a King would be so much fun to break." He drawled heartlessly, a dark lust lightening in his eyes.

"Step away from his Dalrik." Arthur turned his head, his heart cinching in his chest as he looked with a tingling of fear toward where Merlin stood. Arthur had more respect for Merlin that almost any man in his court himself included for his fearless loyalty and courage but even still he had always believed Merlin was too clumsy and inept to be a threat to anyone. Now he was seeing how wrong he was.

He had seen exactly what Merlin had wanted him to see, a bumbling servant boy. He had been a fool, time and time again allowing his heart to mislead him. He had trust Morgana and Agravaine. He had trusted Merlin. It seemed Arthur could hardly trust himself to put faith in anyone anymore, it seemed everyone had dark secrets they were keeping.

But there was a difference between Merlin's betrayal and Morgana's or Agravaine's. It felt different. Morgana and Agravaine had betrayed Arthur for their own gain; for the Kingdom or revenge. They had used the faith Arthur had in them to manipulate him and endanger not only himself but his friends as well.

Merlin's betrayal was different. Merlin had lied yes but Arthur believed the only thing Merlin had ever lied about was the fact that he was completely uselessly. And truth be told, Arthur had known Merlin was capable of far more than they ever gave him credit for for a long time, he just didn't know how much.

The only reason Merlin had continued to lie to Arthur all these years was to keep his own head on his shoulders, so he could continue to risk his neck to keep Arthur's head on his shoulders. Even when Uther had been King, Merlin had taken a grave risk to keep Arthur safe.

With all that power Merlin had not sought to kill Uther or bring down Camelot, he had not sought revenge for all the blood shed or turned to bitterness as Morgana had. No Merlin had instead chosen to hold onto hope, in Arthur. He had served humbly; believing one day Arthur would understand everything and magic would no longer be hunted or shunned anymore.

He was still Merlin. Brave and foolishly loyal, no different except that Arthur now saw the whole of him. Arthur had let fear blind him. Fear that Merlin may turn out just like Morgana. But thinking on it now. Merlin had always been there. How often had Merlin saved Camelot or Arthur from far greater foes than they ever could have conquered and humbly sat back and let anther take the credit? How often had he saved Arthur without Arthur even knowing it?

No even looking at him now standing resolutely against Dalrik. Willing to risk everything for Arthur all over again. It was the same Merlin, just stronger with a burning power in his eyes that Arthur had not seen before.

"You know Merlin, your quite a meddlesome thorn in my side, I thought you would have learned by now." Dalrik said bitterly. Arthur dug his fingers into the Earth, feeling anger flush in his cheeks. Merlin heard the footsteps behind him, he could sense the person rising up ready to take him by surprise but his magic was already humming through his veins.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the figure was lifted with a startled scream and thrown with the crash of undergrowth beneath their dead body deep into the shadows. Dalrik sensing the magic building in Merlin as the sword slipped dangerously closer to Arthur's throat threw up his hand as the wave of magic washed across the clearing.

Dalrik's and Merlin's magic met, pressing in against each other as they exploded out, knocking Dalrik off his feet throwing him into the far shadow. Merlin was thrown back, his body colliding with a nearby tree with a startling sickening crack.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed rolling to his feet, running quickly to Merlin's side. Arthur dropped down rolling Merlin over who groaned as he pushed his eyes weakly open.

"Merlin are you alright?" Arthur asked shakily.

"No." Merlin said through clinched teeth. "My leg."

Arthur looked down noticing the odd tilt of Merlin's right leg. "I think it's broken." Merlin said again, sucking in a sharp breath as he tried to sit forward. "Easy Merlin." Arthur said tightening his hands around Merlin's trembling body.

"Arthur!" A voice called rather close followed by the sharp crack of underbrush underfoot. "Arthur!" The voice called again as Arthur turned his hand lingering over the hilt of his sword. The underbrush crackled loudly nearby as a man clothed in a red cloak embroidered with the crest of Camelot came tramping from the woods. "Sir Gerick." Arthur called in relief. Merlin fell back a bit in Arthur's arms similarly relieved. "Stroke of luck." Merlin said smiling at Arthur.


	12. Traitor

Whelp here we go. Things are about to get interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

"Arthur. Are you alright?" Sir Gerick asked in feigned concern moving to Arthur's side. "I'm fine Gerick but Merlin is hurt, we have to get him back to Gaius." Arthur said helping Merlin sit forward; dazed from the pain and the heavy drain the magic had had on him.

"There is a storm coming Sire, we should take shelter before it hits."

Arthur moved to shake his head as Merlin's hand tightened around his arm. "Arthur, l won't be able to walk on this leg. We should wait out the storm and catch a passing patrol in the morning."

Arthur looked at Merlin, knowing he was right but not liking it one bit. He couldn't explain it but he had this deep twisting unease knotting painfully in his gut. Something about this whole situation felt off to Arthur but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

"Arthur, we should go." Sir Gerick insisted as thunder rolled deeply from the darkening sky.

"There is a cave not far from here am I right Gerick?" Arthur asked, turning to look on the knight. "Yes sire, not far from here."

Arthur turned back to Merlin who was still sitting on the ground, swaying a bit as his mind cleared. "I'll have to carry you Merlin." Merlin looked like he was about to object but Arthur cut him off. "You said it yourself you can't walk on that leg."

Rain began to fall in cold hard drops, pounding against the three men. "It will be faster and much easier on you." Arthur persisted. Merlin nodded his head relenting as Arthur gently took Merlin into his arms. Merlin hissed sharply feeling the bone grind painfully against itself as Arthur lifted him from the ground.

A sharp crack of lightening split the air as the rain fell in a persistent dark sheet forcing Arthur to squint in order to see Sir Gerick right before him. It took but a few moments to come to the cave but already the trio were soaked to the bone and trembling the bitter chill of the rain running coldly down their skin.

Arthur eased Merlin to the ground hearing him suck anther sharp breathe at the pain the wound was casing him. "You alright Merlin." Arthur asked unclipping his cloak and wrapping it around Merlin's chilled body. Merlin nodded his head. "It doesn't hurt that bad as long as I don't move it." Merlin reassured Arthur.

"Arthur" Arthur turned as Sir Gerick offered him his water skin; Arthur nodded his head gratefully taking it and unscrewing the top. Merlin took a long deep draught, handing it back gratefully to Arthur, as he lifted the skin up to his own lips and took a deep drink feeling the water run coolly down his throat.

Turning Arthur handed it back to Sir Gerick who unexpectedly screwed the top back on and slipped it inside his cloak. "Don't you—" Arthur stopped his head lolling as his vision swam dangerously. Arthur pushed his eyes open looking accusingly at Gera. "What did you—" Arthur couldn't finish the words as his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Arthur fell over, feeling as if he was no longer in control of his body. Trying to fight the darkness that was claiming his mind, opening his mouth trying to speak but he couldn't as his eyes grew heavy slipping closed. "Merlin—" Arthur slurred, trying to sit up, trying to fight but he wasn't strong enough. The last thing Arthur saw was Gera standing over him a appalling smug smile on his face.


	13. Before He Breaks

So for all of you whump lovers out there, here comes the Merlin whump. Enjoy and Please Review.

* * *

Merlin was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, thick iron manacles digging into the bloody and raw flesh of his wrists. His body was stretched taut, his shoulders aching as they were pulled uncomfortably out of place by the extra weight drawing his feet closer to the floor.

Merlin shifted slightly, flexing his numb fingers feeling them grate against the cold ceiling a sharp burning pain jolting the nerves in his dead fingers painfully awake. A shaky strangled gasp trembled across his bloody lips, feeling the ropes around his ankles digging painfully into his mangled skin.

The weights clinking softly against themselves, causing the rope to bite deeper into Merlin's ankles causing blood to run warm over the already darkly stained ropes. Merlin grinded his teeth against themselves sucking in a sharp breathe glowering at the underside of his eyelids feeling the tears slipping hotly down his cheeks.

His face and chest were a pallid of dark bruises that made breathing difficulty a great constricting weight pressing in around his burning lungs. Merlin heard the soft scrap of boots on the stone floor, struggling to push his eyes open. His right eye was swollen shut, his right cheek caved in as if the bone had sunken down beneath the flesh and his nose twisted painfully to one side.

Merlin's vision swam as he looked hazily out into the dark shadows, a swimming light growing as Dalrik drew closer to him. A large squat man following closely behind him so Merlin could hardly make out the man's form clear from Dalrik's looming shadow.

"Merlin." Dalrik drawled. "You don't look good."

Merlin glared the best he could at Dalrik's twisted dark face smirking coldly at him.

"How much more weight do you think your body can hold before it breaks?" He asked heartlessly, that lust for anthers agony lighting in his dark eyes.

"Shall we see?" He continued, turning so the short squat man bent over under the weight of the stone he was carrying stepped forward. Tears slipped down Merlin's bruised and swollen cheeks, his eyes softening as fear chocked the breathe in his throat.

"Hook it up." Dalrik said the man shuffling forward and dropping down at Merlin's feet. "No. Please, no more. Please." Merlin begged shaking his head, tears wetting his bleeding lips as he fell silent seeing the look in Dalrik's eyes as he watched him break.

"Not so great anymore Emrys." He said snidely, slipping the sling around the stone through the rope sticky with Merlin's blood wrapped tightly around his ankles. Standing Dalrik leaned in close to Merlin his breathe hot on Merlin's flesh. "What are you worth without magic?" A muscle tightened in Merlin's jaw as he felt anger harden his resolve. "More than you it would seem." He spit back causing Dalrik's face to twist ever so slightly in anger at his resolve.

"Do it." He snapped as the squat man stepped back releasing the stone from his thick hands. There was a sickening pop as the extra weight pulled Merlin's already strained arms clean from their sockets. Merlin threw his head back biting down on his lip blood filling his mouth as he let out a terrible inhuman cry of utter agony chocked on the blood that dribbled over his trembling lips. Merlin's vision swam as his head lulled forward and the mercy of unconsciousness took him.


	14. Where is Merlin?

Sorry about the such short updates recently but I wanted to get this up to you. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

The sky was washed out in a dreary grey, the sunlight softening the clouds that the gentle breeze streaked lightly across the sky. Rain dripped softly from the leaves, pattering against the dead foliage below. The earth was soft beneath Leon's mounts feet, leaving deep tracks as they moved slowly through the trees.

Leon's eye roved thoughtfully through the flickering shadows, hearing the sharp crack of underbrush beneath heavy feet. Leon straightened up as he pulled his mount around, his hand coming to rest instinctually on the hilt of his sword.

"Who's there?" Leon called out. The brush moved ominously. Leon drew his sword in one fluid movement from its sheath, holding it ready. "Show yourself." He demanded.

The brush moved again as a man stumbled forward from the brush, looking rather disorientated. His tunic was torn and dirty. He looked in complete disarray barely able to stay on his feet that wobbled like a newborn foal beneath him.

"Arthur?" Leon said in both relief and surprise as he sheathed his blade. Arthur looked toward Leon but didn't really seem to see him. Leon leaned forward, dismounting feeling the ground squelch beneath his feet. Arthur turned his legs giving way beneath him. Leon only just managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Easy Arthur." Leon said reassuringly as he eased Arthur back. There was something in the way Arthur knelt trembling weakly on the ground in Leon's arms his eyes looking far away, like he was in some sort of deep dream that caused Leon great worry. What had happened to him to cause him to act like this and what did that mean for Merlin

"What happened, sire?" Leon asked as he slipped his cloak from his own shoulders around Arthur's trembling body. "Merlin." Arthur said his voice catching as he dropped his head. "He told you?" Leon asked, knowing the last time he had seen Merlin that was what he had set out to do.

"Yes, yes he told me and then I ran." Arthur's voice caught. "I ran from him Leon. I was so scared, seeing him standing there, I didn't know what to do so I ran." Arthur dropped his head. Tears leaking down his cheeks. Leon opened to ask the question weighing heaviest on his heart but Arthur just kept going, the words tumbling across his lips in the desperation that was chocking his heart.

"Then Dalrik showed up and Merlin came for me. He came to my aid even after I had ran from him. Betrayed him. He saved me again with the magic I have condemned." Arthur stopped, sucking in a shaky breathe lifting his head to look at Leon. "But something went wrong, he got hurt, his leg was broken. And Sir Gerick—"

"Sir Gerick was here sir?" Leon cut in his voice turning bitter.

Arthur nodded his head, more tears falling down his cheeks. "I've trusted all the wrong people and my friends keep getting hurt. How can I be King when I can't keep my friends safe?" Arthur looked at Leon with such fear Leon could feel it swallow his own heart. He had never seen that kind of fear in the eyes of his King.

"Where is Merlin sire?" Leon pushed gently.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated, sitting back a little pulling Leon's cloak tighter around him. Looking out into the brush as if he expected Merlin to come stumbling out behind him. Then his eyes moved back to Leon's looking rather confused.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked repeating Leon's question, swaying dangerously as Leon put his arms around his King easing him back.

"Just lie still sire, rest a bit." Arthur nodded his head, his eyes slipping closed as he whispered softly one last time. "Where is Merlin?"

* * *

So just to clarify, so I don't confuse anyone. The drug Sir Gerick used to knock Merlin and Arthur out is still in Arthur's system so that's why he's so confused and out of it.


	15. Just Hold On

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. Here's the next part. As always enjoy!

* * *

Arthur pushed his eyes open, groaning softly as the world shifted violently, settling slowly as the early morning shadows solidified before Arthur's eyes. Arthur blinked trying to steady the pounding in his head.

Merlin. Arthur sat up suddenly, regretting it as his head exploded. Leaning forward he grimaced, sucking a short breathe through his teeth. "Easy, Arthur." Leon said suddenly at Arthur's side, his hand resting reassuringly on Arthur's back. "What happened?" Arthur asked looking to Leon, his eyes swimming as his head settle slowly.

"I don't know, sire. I was hoping you might could tell me that." Arthur groaned sitting back. "Merlin, where is Merlin." Arthur asked. Leon shook his head once more. "I'm sorry sire, he was not with you when I found you." Leon said sadly the worry evident in his voice.

"Do you not remember, sire?" Leon asked gently.

"Remember what? Arthur asked looking unsurely toward Leon.

"When I found you, you weren't unconscious Arthur. You were stumbling through the woods, looked rather out of it to be honest—"

"We talked?" Arthur asked cutting Leon off. Leon nodded. "Yes, sire." Arthur dropped his pounding head into his hands. "I don't remember." He said hopelessly. "What do you remember Arthur? Leon asked.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice chocked as he took a shaky breathe. "Merlin is Emrys. Then I ran but Dalrik, he caught me. He was going to kill me but Merlin. Merlin came then—" Arthur paused shaking his head, kneading his fingers into his temple. "He was hurt, his leg was broken. Sir Gerick was there, he must have been out on patrol before he found us." Arthur stopped trying to think, trying to remember. "There was something in the water he gave us, I passed out but Merlin—"

Arthur looked up suddenly, tears swimming in his eyes. "He must have taken Merlin."

Leon nodded his head. "To Dalrik." Arthur nodded his head unable to confirm what he knew to be true. "We have to find him." Arthur said moving to stand as Leon pushed him back.

"You need to rest Arthur. What ever Sir Gerick gave you is still in your system." Leon insisted. Arthur shook his head adamantly. "We need to find Merlin, I fear what Dalrik will do to him."

"Or what he's already done." Leon finished relenting at the harrowing thought of what peril Merlin might be in. "Alright, here I'll help you up." Leon offered slipping his hands gently around Arthur as he eased him to his feet. Arthur swayed slightly, looking a bit pale but he managed to stay on his feet all right.

"Alright, where was the last place you and Merlin where?" Leon asked.

"The Cave." Arthur answered.

* * *

Arthur and Leon where able to find the Cave easy enough, a couple of miles from where Arthur had stumbled out across Leon's path. Arthur was feeling hopelessly as to how they were suppose to follow Sir Gerick after the heavy rain the night he had last seen Merlin but Merlin surprised Arthur once more.

The rain had washed Sir Gerick's footprints from the wet earth but Merlin had managed to leave a crude trail for Arthur to follow into the woods heading northeast. Broken branches scattered along irregularly at about waist height that made it evident Sir Gerick had been carrying Merlin slung over his shoulder.

Arthur and Leon followed the trail for a good couple of miles then suddenly the trail had just stopped. Arthur and Leon had split up trying to find if the trial continued but with little luck. As time passed, the sun slanting in the sky, Arthur and Leon began growing more frustrated.

Arthur stopped for but a brief moment to rest feeling lightheaded but finding strength in the fear of what leaving Merlin anther minute with Dalrik could mean. Arthur looked aimlessly through the thick underbrush when his eyes caught the whip of red fabric across his vision.

Arthur pushed himself from where he had been resting and stumbled over toward, where Merlin's neckerchief was billowing out from where it was caught on the thorny branches of a low growing bush.

"Leon! Here!" Arthur called, wrapping his fingers around the tattered piece of cloth pulling it gently free. "What is it Arthur?" Leon asked as he ran light footed up behind Arthur. "Merlin's neckerchief." Arthur said turning to show it to Leon. "They went that way." Leon said pointing off into the woods taking the lead as Arthur pocked Merlin's neckerchief.

"Arthur, come here!" Leon called warily from up a head. Arthur took off running, far less gracefully up behind Leon. Arthur found the old scarred face of a towering oak, noticing the dark stain smeared across its face.

"Is that?"

"Blood." Leon finished, looking worriedly at Arthur. "And one can only hazard a guess at whose it is?"

Arthur felt sick, taking a short breath, tightening his fingers around the neckerchief resting in his pocket. "We need to pick up the pace." Arthur said curtly pushing past Leon, moving ahead quickly despite the spinning in his head.

"I'm coming Merlin just hold on." Arthur whispered under his breath, sending a silent prayer to his friend and praying he and Leon could get there in time. The trail was easy to follow from there, blood smeared intermittently across the faces of the trees.

After several more miles, the trail stopped once more. Not far a head the woods broke reveling a clearing and a small hovel nestled in the bank of the Earth. They had found where Sir Gerick had taken Merlin now Arthur could only pray that Merlin had found the strength to withstand Dalrik again.


	16. Nothing Else He Could Do

I was going to make this one longer but I liked where it ended so I'll get the next part up quickly. Dalrik finally gets whats coming to him which I know you have all been waiting for. As always enjoy and please review.

* * *

Dalrik turned as Arthur entered the small cluttered hovel, the shadows from the dimming fire twisting across face. "Arthur, I figured you'd be joining us." He said sweeping his arms out. Arthur stepped menacingly toward Dalrik ready to rip that twisted monster apart for what he'd done.

Dalrik turned unfazed by Arthur's threat throwing his arm out ready to knock Arthur back off his feet. Arthur stopped short, bracing himself for a wave of magic that didn't come. Arthur looked up in surprise as Dalrik threw his hand out again uncertainty flickering across his cold eyes. Arthur didn't think on it to long. Dalrik not being able to do magic was a small stroke of luck amidst a week straight from Hell and right now all Arthur could think about was making sure Merlin was alright and making that bastard pay for ever touching him.

Arthur stepped forward and drove his fist hard across Dalrik's face. Dalrik stumbled back as Arthur grabbed him by the collar and threw him back against the wall. "Where is Merlin?" Arthur demanded. Dalrik laughed, seeing the fear in Arthur's eyes. "You're to late Arthur. He's dead." Dalrik sneered. "You're lying." Arthur snarled as he tightened his fingers around Dalrik's collar, his knuckles blanching. Merlin's terrible animalistic screams welled up inside his head breaking Arthur's heart with renewed ferocity.

Dalrik shook his head, a mocking disappointed look softening his eyes but twisting his lips into a dark smile. "Merlin was brave but his body just wasn't strong enough." Dalrik paused seeing the pain flickering in Arthur's eyes. "In the end I broke him easy." Dalrik hissed.

Arthur felt something snap inside him as he started driving his fist across Dalrik's face. Over and over again and he didn't relent, he didn't stop. He let his anger drive him; consume him as his fist tore across Dalrik's face again and again.

He had done this. He had done this to Merlin. Why because Merlin was stubbornly loyal to a man whose Father would have had him burn. Merlin fought for Arthur. Merlin believed in Arthur. And Arthur had let him down time and time again. Arthur was King but he wasn't even strong enough to save his best friend. Merlin had deserved better but he hadn't deserved this.

"Arthur!" Leon's arms came suddenly around Arthur as he tried to pull Arthur off Dalrik. "Arthur stop! Arthur you're going to kill him." Leon screamed but Leon didn't understand that was exactly what Arthur wanted to do, that's exactly what he deserved for he had done to Merlin.

"Arthur!" Leon called his voice strained as he managed to haul Arthur back, Dalrik falling in a bloody heap on the floor. Leon stepped in front of Arthur as he took a sharp swing across the jaw. "Arthur stop!" Leon cried grabbing onto Arthur hard not backing down even as the power behind Arthur's blow ached in his jaw.

Arthur staggered back, feeling the rage sweep out of him as fast as it had come and he swayed falling to his knees tears running freely down his cheeks. Leon dropped down holding Arthur in his arms as he knelt on the floor and just cried because there was nothing else he could do.


End file.
